My Virtual Little Sister Can't Be This Cute
by Meijin-san
Summary: Gue Putra, mahasiswa asal Indonesia yang tengah kuliah di Belanda. Gue mendapat alamat sebuah chatroom dari sahabat gue yang berasal Australia. Dan disana, karena satu dan lain hal, gue harus menjadi kakak lelaki virtual seorang cewek tsundere asal Malaysia. male!Indonesia x fem!Malaysia. Last Chap: As Long As There's Love, It Doesn't Matter If He Is My Virtual Big Brother, Right?
1. My Virtual Sister Can't Be This Cute

Hai! Ini pertama kalinya saya nulis fic dengan genre utama romance, jadi kalau gaje jangan tonjokkin saya yah! Mengenai judulnya (© Tsukasa Fushimi, light novel) , saya cuma minjem kok! Ceritanya beda sama sekali! Mengenai pairingnya, saya mau coba bikin Malaycest dengan male!Indo dan fem!Malay… well, enjoy!

**Hetalia: Axis Powers © Himaruya Hidekaz**

**My Virtual Little Sister Can't Be This Cute and its OC © anakeren**

**Rating: T**

**Genre: Romance/Humor**

**Pairing(s): Malaycest, BruPhil, ThaiViet, CamLao (romance) SingaMalay (sibling) NetherIndo (family) AussieIndo (friendship)**

**Warning: Gaje, OC, abal, tata bahasa gak bener, typo, cerita abal, humor garing, romance gaje, ketololan penulis dalam bercerita, kutang bertebaran, dll.**

**Chapter I: My Virtual Little Sister Can't Be This Cute**

**Enjoy the story!**

**XXX**

Nama gue Putra, seorang mahasiswa asal Indonesia yang tengah kuliah di Belanda. Gue disekolahin disini ama ayah gue, dan gue tinggal bersama kenalan ayah gue disini. Seorang om-om pedofil yang gue curigain korupsi uang kiriman ayah gue dan adik ceweknya yang kerja di Belgia.

Umur gue dikit lagi 20, dan gue sedang mencari pacar dengan giat. Selama 20 tahun hidup di dunia, beratus-ratus kali ngegebet artis papan atas, gue masih jom- single. Gue sempet berfikir untung hamilin cewek dan gue nikahin, tapi pikiran itu gue urungkan. Daripada berabe.

Muka gue nggak jelek, malah bagus. Nenek gue selalu bilang muka gue lebih bagus dari Leonardo diCaprio waktu masih main Titanic, makasih nek. Semoga operasi mata nenek bisa berjalan dengan lancar, amin.

Gue sebagai orang Indonesia, adalah orang yang ramah dan mudah bergaul. Belum pesawat mendarat di Belanda, gue udah temenan ama sahabat gue si Kyle dari Ostrali. Ceritanya waktu pesawat masih di udara, gue ama dia (yang duduk sebelahan) baru bangun dari tidur panjang kita. Tanpa alasan yang jelas, kita berdua menjerit dan satu pesawat jantungan. Ngobrol-ngobrol dan meluruskan kesalahpahaman terjadi dan kita pun resmi sahabatan.

Gue dan Kyle sering nongkrong bareng dan dia sering ngenalin gue ke hal-hal baru, contohnya situs-situs internet. Contohnya sekarang.

"Bro." katanya mencoba membuka pembicaraan.

"Ape?"

"Gue nemu situs oke dari Kiku." Kiku adalah murid otaku asal Jepang yang sopan. Gue lumayan sering nongkrong ama dia.

"Situs apaan? Kalau dari dia pasti hentai kalau nggak yaoi." kata gue, "Pokoknya kalau itu situs yaoi gue tebas lo berdua. Lo kira gue lupa lo berdua maksa gue nonton Boku no Pico?! Kirain gue yang rambutnya pirang cewek, geblek! Gue muntah-muntah!" sembur gue.

"Hehehehehehe…" dia ketawa gugup.

"Bukan cuma gue, om Govert juga muntah-muntah! Dia kira itu loli, kagak taunya shota!"

"Hwehwehwehweh…" mulut Kyle mulai berbusa, kagak lah.

"Kalau itu yaoi, lo gue siapin peti mati."

"Bukan yaoi kok, ini chatroom." katanya setelah tenang kembali.

"Chatroom?" tanya gue bingung.

"Iya, chatroom! Kata Kiku sih, orangnya asik-asik semua! Coba deh!" Kyle memaksa.

"Entahlah, gue gak yakin…"

"Katanya banyak yang dapet pacar lho di chatroom ini!"

"Apa nama chatroomnya?!" samber gue.

"Namanya…"

* * *

"Terima kasih atas makanan enaknya, Kak Bella." kata gue kepada adik Om Govert, Kak Bella. Umurnya dua tahu lebih tua dari gue dan meskipun tinggal di Belanda, dia kerja di Belgia.

"Putra bisa aja!" katanya riang. Gue cengengesan sebelum beranjak ke kamar gue di lantai atas. Gue segera mengambil laptop gue dan naik ke atas kasur.

"Sayang, udah lama nunggu ya?" kata gue mesra sambil mengelus laptop gue. Laptop gue diem.

"Marah ya? Aduh, maaf… aku baru pulang kuliah nih, makanya, maafin yah?"

"…" pacar gue masih tetep diem.

"Jangan ngambek dong.., aku pengennya liat kamu bahagia terus. Makanya senyum dong, sayangku… aku cinta kam-"

"Putra." Om Govert berdiri di pintu.

"Eh, om. Apa kabar?" kata gue cool, padahal gondok udah lima kilo aja.

"Tadi kau… ngapain ama laptopmu itu?" tanyanya. Mampus.

"Nggak ngapa-ngapain kok, om."

"Gitu yah…"

"Iya, om."

"Udah dulu ya. Om saranin biar nggak stres, cari pacar sono!" katanya sebelum berlalu.

"Oke, om."

'KAMPRET!' teriak gue dalem hati. Anjir, malu abis gue. Gue mendekati pintu dan menutupnya sambil berkubang dalam rasa malu. Anjrit.

"'Cari pacar sono' katanya… Lo kira gampang?! Lo sekarang juga masih perjaka!" dumel gue pelan. Gue kembali ke laptop gue, kali ini tanpa akting sok-mesra dan menyalakannya. Btw, rumah ini pake wi-fi.

Gue segera menuju chatroom yang di-recommend ama Kyle. Setelah tebengong-bengong memkirkan username, gue milih pake nama 'wind', sesuai ama nama gue Putra Bayu Dirgantara.

Saat gue masuk, ada 5 orang selain gue yang sedang chatting dengan asyiknya.

**wind**: Halo.

**MariaC: **Hai :).

**Hibiscus: **Hai.

**prince: **Selamat datang!

**lotus_flower: **Halo, baru ya?

**arjuna: **Hei :D.

Sejauh ini aman, mereka ramah dan gue belum bersikap nyeleneh.

**wind:** Iya, baru.

**lotus_flower:** Apa kabar?

**wind:** Baik, kamu?

**lotus_flower:** Baik juga.

**MariaC:** Cewek atau cowok nih?

Kepo amat, neng. Mau ama gue yah?

**wind:** Cowok.

**prince:** Umur? Aku 18 tahun.

**lotus_flower:** Aku sih 20 tahun.

**wind:** 20 juga, ahahaha.

**arjuna:** Gue lebih tua satu tahun :).

**MariaC: **Yang tua buang!

**arjuna:** Maria kejam…

**Hibiscus:** Mentang-mentang baru 17 tahun ya…

**MariaC:** Apaan sih, kamu juga baru 19 tahun!

**prince: **Udah, nggak baik nindas yang muda…

**wind:** Lagi ngomongin apa nih?

**lotus_flower:** Cuma belain pacarnya… dasar.

**prince:** Apaan sih?!

**arjuna:** Enak ya, yang pacaran…

**prince:** Berhenti, kek.

Kyle kampret, gue baru 2 menitan disini udah dikacangin ama orang-orang ini… lain kali gue ceburin ke kanal tau rasa lo, beastalist sialan.

**arjuna:** Ngomong-ngomong, wind udah punya pacar belum?

Aha. Dia lagi PDKT ke gue.

**wind:** Belum, masih single.

**Hibiscus:** Bilang aja jomblo.

Mau anak ini apa, sih?!

**wind:** Single ama jomblo itu beda.

**Hibiscus:** Sama aja, gak punya pacar ini.

**wind:** …

**prince:** Wind tinggal di mana?

Berusaha ngalihin pembicaraan, thanks bro.

**wind:** Rumah.

**prince:** Negara maksudnya.

**wind:** Sekarang sih di Belanda.

Gue gak boong, dia gak tanya gue dari mana, dia nanyanya gue tinggal di negara apa.

**prince:** Oh… orang Belanda ya?

**wind:** Nggak, cuma mahasiswa disana.

**prince:** Tinggal ama siapa?

**wind:** Sama kenalan ayah. Orang asli Belanda.

**prince:** Oh… Hibiscus juga kuliah di Eropa ama kenalan ibunya, tapi dia tinggalnya di Inggris…

Gue gak peduli ama tuh kampret yang ngatain gue jomblo. Jomblo dan single itu beda!

**wind:** Kalau kamu semua dari negara apa?

**prince:** Aku dari Brunei Darussalam.

**MariaC:** FILIPINA.

**lotus_flower:** Vietnam.

**arjuna:** Dari India.

**Hibiscus:** Malaysia, tapi sekarang di Inggris.

_Well, that explains a lot. _

**wind: **Dari Asia semua yah.

**MariaC:** Hehehe!

**lotus_flower:** Ngomong-ngomong wind, di chatroom ini ada kebiasaan khusus.

Kyle gak ceritain gue apa-apa tentang ini. Kira-kira apa kebiasaan khusunya? Apakah kita harus nulis 'AKIKAH SEBENERNYA BANCI DEH BOK' tiap lima menit?

**wind:** Kebiasaan khusus apa?

**lotus_flower:** Kamu harus punya saudara disini.

**wind:** HAH.

Maaf aja, gue gak bisa nahan bersikap seperti biasa. Saudara?! Siapa? Apa gue harus seret Kyle kesini dan berpura-pura dia adalah saudara lain ayah lain ibu gue?

**wind:** Aduh, aku anak tunggal… gimana nih?

**lotus_flower:** Bukan saudara kandung, tapi saudara virtual.

**wind:** Oh…

**lotus_flower:** Selain saudaraan juga bisa sih, bisa jadi pacar, suami, atau ibu-ayah juga bisa.

Ajaib. Pencetus ide ini layak mendapat nobel.

**wind:** Oh gitu.

**lotus_flower:** Iya. Harus ada bond gitu.

**MariaC:** Misalnya aku sama Rizki pacaran, gitu.

**prince:** Maria!

**wind:** Rizki?

**arjuna:** Nama aslinya prince.

**wind:** Kalian beneran pacaran? Udah ketemu di dunia nyata?

**MariaC:** Dia dateng ke Manila bulan lalu dan kita ngedate seharian!

**prince:** Maria…

**MariaC:** Padahal kita ketemu di chatroom, tapi kita bisa cocok di dunia nyata juga! Ini pasti takdir!

**prince:** Maria!

**Hibiscus:** Cieee!

Kampret, gue jealous. Dua orang ini lebih muda dari gue dan udah ketemu ama jodohnya, sedangkan gue belum. Di saat-saat seperti ini, gue cuma berharap gue gak berakhir layaknya Om Govert.

**lotus_flower:** Ngomong-ngomong, aku ibunya Maria dan satu cewek lagi di chatroom ini.

**arjuna:** Kalau aku sih kakaknya prince dan dua orang lagi.

Ah, ada janda. Gue deketin ah. Tapi gue tanya dulu beneran janda atau masih ada kutu kupretnya.

**wind:** Siapa suami virtualnya Lotus?

Moga kagak ada, amin.

**lotus_flower:** Eh…

**arjuna:** Suaminya namanya Kiet512.

**lotus_flower:** Arjuna…

**arjuna:** Hehehehe..

Ternyata ada kutu kupretnya, ganggu aja.

**MariaC:** Gimana kalau wind jadi kakaknya Hibiscus?

**prince: **Boleh tuh! Sampe sekarang Hibiscus belum punya bond…

**wind:** Hah…?

**Hibiscus**: NGGAK MAU!

Jangankan elo, gue juga gak mau.

**wind:** Kenapa nggak ama yang lain aja?

**MariaC:** Udahlah, cuma di internet doang!

**Hibiscus:** Meskipun cuma di internet, aib saudaraan ama sih tolol ini terasa tau di dunia nyata!

**arjuna:** Udah, terima aja!

**Hibiscus:** Nggak mau!

Cih, tsundere abis. Tunggu bentar…

**wind:** Hibiscus cewek atau cowok sih?

**Hibiscus:** Cewek lah, buta ya mata lo?!

**prince:** Aisha, jangan gitu!

Ka-kalau dia beneran jadi adik gue… artinya… doa gue dikabulkan! Gue sebagai anak tunggal selalu berharap akan adik perempuan yang 1-3 tahun lebih muda dari gue dan kalau bisa, tsundere. Itu adalah harapan liar semua cowok (yang keseringan nonton anime)!

**wind:** Oh…

**Hibiscus:** Hmph!

**arjuna:** Wah, wah.

**wind:** Maaf udah ngeselin kamu, aku nggak bermaksud kok. Kalau nggak mau nggak apa-apa kok.

Ini adalah senjata rahasia gue ketika bersama cewek. Bersikap lembut layaknya lelembut dan manis. Cewek dijamin kelepek-kelepek. Gue emang buaya darat.

**arjuna:** Wah, wah.

Diem lo!

**Hibiscus:** Apaan sih lo! Bukannya gue gak mau, tapi-

Udah mulai bekerja, ha!

**wind:** Tapi apa?

**Hibiscus:** Gue gak mau punya kakak tolol kayak lo, tapi kalau lo maksa ya apa boleh buat!

Kapan gue bertingkah tolol ya? Gue nggak inget. Dan gue juga gak maksa dia… Bodo amat lah! Gue harus inget buat berterima kasih ke Kyle dengan mengajaknya ke kebun binatang.

**wind:** Oh, oke.

**MariaC:** Oke! Jadi sekarang wind adalah kakaknya Hibiscus!

**prince:** Akhirnya, setelah sekian lama…

**lotus_flower: **Selamat, ya.

**arjuna:** Banzai!

**Hibiscus:** Cih! Aku pergi dulu ya!

**MariaC:** JANGANNNN!

**wind:** Bye. Aku juga mau pergi.

**MariaC:** Eh? Kok barengan?

**Hibiscus:** Dasar stalker!

**Hibiscus left the room.**

**wind:** Hah.

**arjuna:** Padahal belum bilang bye, dasar Aisha.

**lotus_flower:** Halah… bye wind.

**arjuna:** Sampai lain waktu!

**prince:** Dah!

**MariaC:** Bye-bye!

**wind:** Sampai jumpa semuanya!

**wind left the room.**

* * *

Gue menahan nafas. Kampret, semuanya beneran terjadi. Gue punya tsundere imouto sekarang. Gue mengambil handphone gue dan menekan nomor Kyle.

"Halo?" kata Kyle di seberang telepon.

"Kyle, gue dateng ke chatroom yang lo saranin dan, wah!" kata gue.

"Wah apaan?" tanyanya.

"Gue dapet cewek tsundere sebagai adik gue!" kata gue menggebu-gebu.

"Asoy! Itu tipe cewek favorit lo, ye?"

"Gue suka semua cewek asal cantik, mau yandere juga no problem."

"Greget lo! By the way, menurut lo cewek ini gimana?"

"Kata gue sih, cute kali ya."

"Anjir! Kayak di anime gitu ya."

"Iye! Menurut lo gimana?"

"Bagus sih, tapi lo gak bisa pacaran ama dia, dong?"

"Bisa lah! Kan cuma di internet doang!"

"Sama aja bego, di mata orang-orang itu judulnya 'incest'."

"Lah, bukannya hot ya?"

"Tabu, tolol."

"Gimana dong?" kata gue panik.

"Tenang! Gue Kyle siap menjadi konselor cinta lo! Leave it to Kyle, mate!" katanya pede.

"Lah, emang beastalist kayak lo bisa bantuin hubungan dua manusia?" gue gak yakin.

"Bisa lah! Tunggu, tadi lo bilang apa?"

"Thanks berat, Kyle! Lo emang sahabat gue! Kapan-kapan lo gue ajak ke kebun binatang deh!"

"Yoi! Tunggu, tadi lo bilang apa?!"

"Bye bro, besok kita ketemu di kampus, oke?"

"Ok, bye!"

**XXX**

First attempt nulis romance, gagal total…

Cerita ini terinspirasi ama cerita temen saya di sebuah chatroom. Ngomong-ngomong, kalau cerita ini jelek, bilang ke saya ya!

Sampai jumpaaa!


	2. Because I Don't Like Him At All!

Heya! Saya kembali lagi~ Apa kabarnya semuanya? Gimana, udah nyolong kutang belum? *eh* Judul chapter ini (© Kouichi Kusano, manga) bukan punya saya, jadi tolong sekali jangan tuntut saya.

**Hetalia: Axis Powers © Himaruya Hidekaz**

**My Virtual Little Sister Can't Be This Cute and its OC © anakeren**

**Rating: T**

**Genre: Romance/Humor**

**Pairing(s): Malaycest, BruPhil, ThaiViet, CamLao (romance) SingaMalay (sibling) NetherIndo (family) AussieIndo (friendship)**

**Warning: Gaje, OC, abal, tata bahasa gak bener, typo, cerita abal, humor garing, romance gaje, ketololan penulis dalam bercerita, kutang bertebaran, dll.**

**Chapter II: Because I Don't Like My Virtual Big Brother At All!**

**Enjoy the story!**

**XXX**

Setelah selesai kuliah hari ini, gue pergi ke kantin kampus. Gue dan Kyle sudah berjanji akan ketemuan disana. Dengan menyanggul tas dan buku-buku pelajaran gue pegang karena tas gue udah penuh kebanyakan komik. Gue gak peduli, lagian gue kelihatan makin keren.

Gue berjalan menuju kantin sambil sesekali tersenyum kepada cewek-cewek dan melemparkan pandangan 'lihatlah-si-ganteng-beraksi' kepada cowok-cowok yang memandang gue dengan tatapan jijay bercampur kagum. Lihat aja tuh, si ganteng berhasil membuat segerombolan cewek senyum-senyum mau-tapi-malu kearah gue. Meskipun belakangan gue baru tahu ritsleting gue kebuka.

Di pintu kantin, gue melongok-melongok mencari Kyle. Gue melihat dia duduk di meja depan vending machine. Dia sedang mengutak-atik laptopnya dan ada sekaleng minuman disampingnya. Gue mendekati mejanya dan duduk di depannya.

"Bro." kata gue.

"…" kagak ada jawaban.

"Bro!" gue berkata sedikit lebih keras.

"…" masih gak berkutil- maksud gue berkutik.

"BRO!" gue teriak. Dia mengangkat palanya dan mendecak.

"Ngapa sih lo? Gue lagi maen game, tau." katanya bete. Jelas dia dan gamenya lagi kenapa-napa.

"Hoo, maen apa?" tanya gue.

"Barbie dress up. Jangan ganggu gue." katanya.

Gue gak tau harus respons apa.

"Aduh! Bagusan pake scarf atau jaket ya? Gue gak tau, cin!" katanya.

Gue menelan ludah karena takut.

"Terus, rok-nya yang jeans atau yang pink ini? Yang jeans kesannya kasual, tapi yang pink ini imutt! Ih, akika gak tau deh, bok!"

Tangan gue mulai nutupin pantat gue. Napas gue menderu, mata gue terbuka lebar oleh ketakutan yang amat sangat, dan keringat dingin membanjiri tubuh gue. Gue menganalisis benda apa yang bisa gue pake sebagai senjata ketika Kyle mulai menggila. Gue melihat sedotan di meja. kepala gue mulai memikirkan skenario terburuk yang mungkin terjadi.

"_Putra~" bangkit dan meraih sedotan di meja._

"_MINGGIR LO, KYLE! MINGGIR! GUE PUNYA SEDOTAN! KALAU GUE BUNUH LO PAKE INI JASAD LO KAGAK BAKAL BISA DIIDENTIFIKASI! AGH!" gue menjerit sementara Kyle mendekat, mendekat dan-_

_Power Rangers datang! JENG JENG JENG!_

"_Dengan kekuatan Sungai Ciliwung,, kami akan menghukummu!" tiba-tiba aja semua orang di kantin menjadi zombie dan Power Rangers meledak, terlihat Batman muncul dari pintu sambil mengendarai sepeda roda empat._

"_Mama, mama! Lihat deh! … Oh iya, aku gak punya mama atau papa." Batman pundung dan berevolusi jadi Spongebob Squarepants dan pergi selama-lamanya ke Pluto._

_Happy ending._

"Putra!" kata Kyle. Gue tersadar dari lamunan gue.

"MINGGIR LO, KYLE! MINGGIR! GUE PUNYA SEDOTAN! MINGGIR!" jerit gue histeris. Seluruh orang di kantin melihat ke arah kita. Kyle facepalm dan menarik gue keluar.

"Bro!" dia nampar gue. Gue membayangkan kalau ini di sinetron, dan ketika dia nampar gue dia bilang, "Asal kamu tahu ya, mas, aku tau kamu ini simpenan janda!" pikiran itu segera gue hapus dan gue menjadi lebih jernih setelah ditampar oleh Kyle, meskipun bakal lebih jernih lagi kalau dia beneran ngomong yang tadi.

"Ah, ya? Apa?" kata gue setelah lebih fokus.

"Udah normal?" katanya.

"Iya, udah."

"Kagak gila? Kagak amnesia?" tanyanya.

"Nggak, normal."

"Bagus deh."

"Yoi."

Hening sebentar, sebelum gue memecah keheningan.

"Ini kita lagi ngapain ya?"

"LO KAGAK INGET?!" dia snapped.

"Eng, kayaknya inget deh."

"Yakin?" dia nggak percaya.

"Iya, kita mau ngomongin tentang kondisi ekonomi dunia kan?" tanya gue. Kyle facewall.

"Tentang. Adek. Virtual. Lo. Yang. Tsundere. Itu. Kancut." katanya dengan gemes.

"OH!" gue ngeh.

"So?" katanya nggak sabar.

"Ya, ya, ya! Jadi waktu gue dateng ke chatroom yang lo bilang, gue bla-bla-bla dan dia jadi adek gue!" kata gue semangat.

"Hah." katanya tolol, "Yang lebih jelas, dong."

Gue menarik nafas dan menceritakan pengalaman gue kemarin secara detail. Kyle mengangguk-angguk sambil mendengarkan. Ketika gue selesai bercerita, senyum lebar terpasang di wajahnya.

"Oke, seperti yang gue janjiin, gue bakal jadi konselor cinta lo!" katanya bersemangat.

"Woohoo! Sekarang gimana, pak konselor?" tanya gue.

"Pendekatan! PDKT!" katanya cerah.

"Oke!"

Jujur, sampe sekarang gue gak tahu kenapa gue harus PDKT ke adek gue sendiri. Gue bingung. Bodo amat, gue ikutin aja alur si Kyle.

"Sekarang, kita akan log in ke chatroom itu dan kita beraksi!" dia menarik gue ke kantin sekali lagi.

Setelah duduk di meja, gue mengeluarkan laptop dan menyalakannya. Terlihatlah desktop background gue yang berwarna merah-putih. Gue membuka ikon browser dan membuka bookmarks gue. Di antara kumpulan situs p*rno dan situs-situs umum, gue akhirnya menemukan alamat chatroom kemaren.

"Gimana?" tanya Kyle yang baru kembali dari vending machine, iya, daritadi dia emang maen ama vending machine.

"Nih, lagi loading." tanya gue.

"Santai aja." katanya menenangkan.

Meskipun udah sejauh ini, gue masih nggak ngerti kenapa gue harus PDKT. Dia kan cuma adek gue?

Cuma ada 3 orang waktu gue masuk. Gue lihat nama-namanya. Gue tersedak udara.

**221053.**

**Devaraja.**

**Hibiscus.**

"Kyle, Kyle, dia disini!" gue menarik lengan baju Kyle. Kyle mencondongkan palanya ke laptop.

"Yang mana?' tanyanya.

"Hibiscus." kata gue, "Sekarang, apa?"

"Log in jadi diri lo sendiri! Nanti gue bakal ikutan dan jadi backup lo!"

"Sip!" gue mengetik username gue kemaren dan log in.

**wind entered the room.**

**Devaraja:** Hai.

**221053:** Selamat datang :).

**Hibiscus:** …

**wind:** Hai.

**Hibiscus: **Lo punya nyali juga kembali kesini.

Gue kehabisan kata-kata.

**221053:** Jangan begitu, Aisha!

**Hibiscus:** Tapi kan dia sendiri yang mulai!

Gue mulai apa? Tapi gue gak bisa jadi diri gue yang nyeleneh sekarang, gue harus jadi orang yang keren.

**wind:** Maaf.

**Hibiscus:** Huh.

**221053:** Waduh…

**Devaraja:** wind datang dari mana?

Cih, dia tanya datang dari mana.

**wind:** Indonesia.

**Hibiscus:** BEGO. TOLOL. MATI PERJAKA SANA.

Gue bisa terima dua kata pertama, tapi yang terakhir gue gak bisa terima. Apaan tuh?!

**221053:** Aisha, kasian wind tuh.

**Devaraja:** Nggak ada cowok yang mau mati perjaka…

Makasih banyak telah menerangkan fakta itu, Bang Devaraja.

**wind:** Kalau kalian dari mana?

**221053:** Aku dari Laos.

**Devaraja:** Kamboja.

**221053:** wind sudah punya bond belum?

**wind:** Sudah, jadi kakaknya Hibiscus.

**Devaraja**: Pertama kalinya dia mau. Pasang pelet ya biar dia mau?

Oke, gue akuin dulu gue pernah coba pake pelet, tapi gue gak pernah berpikir untuk masang pelet ke dia.

**wind:** Nggak mungkin lah, haha.

**Hibiscus:** Gue jadi adeknya dia bukan karena gue mau, tapi karena gue gak punya pilihan lain. Huh.

**wind:** Haha…

Kyle lama banget. Ngapain sih dia?

"Kok lama, bro?" tanya gue.

"Sabar, gue lagi mikir bagusan pake legging atau jeans biasa." katanya.

Lo masih maen itu toh?

"Cepetan bantuin gue! Gue stuck nih!" gue teriak.

"Iyeeee! Ah, gak tau orang seneng lo!"

"Dasar…" gumam gue sebelum kembali chatting.

**wind:** 221053 sama Devaraja punya bond juga?

**Devaraja:** Mungkin kau nggak kenal, tapi aku adik arjuna, prince dan Anawrahta. Serta pacarnya 221053~

**221053:** lotus_flower dan Kiet512 itu ayah dan ibu aku, sedangkan MariaC itu saudaraku. Dan yah, aku pacarnya Deva.

**wind:** Aku kenal arjuna, prince, lotus_flower, dan MariaC!

**Devaraja:** I see.

**koalaman entered the room.**

wind: …

Gue kehilangan harapan ama lo, Kyle. Username apaan tuh?

"Woi, koalaman itu elo yah?!" gue bertanya ama Kyle.

"Yoi." katanya datar.

**koalaman: **Hai, mate.

**Devaraja: **Halo.

**221053:** Welcome!

**wind:** Hai.

**221053:** Ah, maaf banget, aku harus pergi sekarang!

**Devaraja:** Kalau kamu pergi, aku juga pergi.

Kampret.

**Devaraja:** Bye.

**Devaraja left the room.**

**221053:** Dasar Sovann, maaf ya, aku juga harus pergi. Sampai jumpa!

**221053 left the room.**

**koalaman:** Ah, gue juga harus pergi. Babai!

**koalaman left the room.**

Double kampret.

"Sumprit, kok lo kabur?!"

"Gue baru nyadar gue harus pulang sekarang. Bye!" dia mengemasi barang-barangnya dan berlari keluar dari kantin.

"AS*!" teriak gue. Gue sadar tinggal gue sama Hibiscus doang yang tersisa.

**wind:** Halo?

**Hibiscus:** Akting lo jelek.

Hah.

**wind:** Hah.

**Hibiscus:** Nggak usah akting, jadi diri lo sendiri aja.

Kalau gue jadi diri gue sendiri, gue udah ngegombalin semua cewek di chatroom ini, gembel.

**wind:** Iya.

**Hibiscus:** Dasar bego.

**wind:** Haha.

**Hibiscus:** Jadi diri lo sendiri, cowok bego!

**wind: **Yakin?

Lo mau ngelepasin sosok seorang pemuda nyeleneh, gak takut?

**Hibiscus:** Iyaaaaaa!

Bodo amat lah.

**wind:** Bodo amat lah.

**Hibiscus:** ?

**wind:** Woi, emang sisi gue yang bego itu yang mana sih?

**Hibiscus:** Seluruh kehidupan lo itu bego!

**wind:** Gue gak tau harus bales apa kalau kayak gini.

**Hibiscus:** Gue juga gak mengharapkan orang setolol lo bisa bales.

**wind:** Ngajak ribut, hah?!

**Hibiscus:** Kayak lo bisa ngalahin gue.

**wind:** Bisa lah!

**Hibiscus: **Beraninya ama cewek yang lebih muda, dasar.

**wind:** Gue bukan gentleman, gue bad boy.

Hore buat Putra ganteng!

**Hibiscus:** LOL! Tampang homo kayak lo minta dibilang bad boy?! Ngimpi!

Emang susah jadi ganteng, sering dikira homo. Tapi tenang, gue heteroseksual kok. Dan orang yang paling mungkin jadi pasangan homo gue udah terlanjur mengidap zoophile dan yang satunya pedophile.

**wind:** Bukan berarti gue ganteng gue homo!

**Hibiscus:** Emang seganteng apa lo?

**wind:** Bayangin orang paling ganteng yang pernah lo temui, dan kalikan 5000, hasilnya itu adalah gue.

**Hibiscus:** Najis lo.

**wind:** Bilang apa lo?!

Iya, gue tau kok tadi dia bilang 'najis lo'.

**Hibiscus:** Hahahahahaha!

Sumpritus ngepetus dodolipetus. Gue diketawain.

**wind:** Lo kenapa ketawa?

**Hibiscus:** Udah gue duga, chatting jadi diri sendiri emang lebih seru!

**wind:** Maksud?

**Hibiscus:** Di setiap tempat yang gue datengin, semua orang selalu bohong, chatting bukan sebagai diri mereka sendiri. Cuma disini doang semuanya bersikap terbuka dan jujur, gue suka disini. Tempat ini spesial, bagai 'rumah' buat gue. Makanya gue gak suka lo nggak sebagai diri lo waktu chatting. Gue rasa lo gak bakal bisa merasain kenyaman chatroom ini kalau lo bohong.

Tiba-tiba suasana jadi gini… Ok! Sekarang waktunya gue sang mood-destroyer bekerja!

**wind:** Ya ampun, deep sekali.

**Hibiscus: **Diem lo!

Alihkan pembicaraan. Cepat!

**wind:** Kok lo tau gue akting?

**Hibiscus:** Feeling gue bilang lo itu orang mesum yang lagi nyari pacar.

Feeling-nya hebat.

**wind:** Feeling lo hebat.

**Hibiscus:** Ternyata lo emang cuma orang mesum yang nyari pacar yah.

**wind:** Diem, kampret.

**Hibiscus: **LOL.

**wind:** …

**Hibiscus:** Ah, ngomong-ngomong gue mau ke Belanda akhir minggu.

**wind:** Jadi?

**Hibiscus:** K.

**wind:** K apa?

**Hibiscus:** Kete.

**wind:** Kete? Ketek? Ketek siapa?

**Hibiscus:** BUKAN KETEK!

**wind:** Terus apa?

**Hibiscus:** Anu…

Gue menahan diri buat nggak bales 'Anu? Anu siapa? Anu gue ya?'.

**wind:** Ya?

**Hibiscus:** KETEMUAN YUK!

Hah.

**wind:** HAH?!

**Hibiscus:** Kenapa, nggak mau?

**wind:** Enggak cuma… serius? Serius nih?

**Hibiscus:** Serius lah. Lagian lo nggak ada acara kan?

**wind:** Enggak ada sih…

**Hibiscus:** Kita ketemuan di Kafe *beep* ya! Tau kan?

**wind:** Tau sih.

**Hibiscus:** Sudah diputuskan!

**wind:** WOI!

**Hibiscus:** Bye!

**wind:** Hei, dengerin orang ngomong!

**Hibiscus left the room**.

**wind:** Ya ampun…

**wind left the room.**

Gue menutup jendela browser dan mematikan laptop. Sewaktu gue mendongak, gue melihat bahwa kantin nyaris kosong. Gue memasukkan laptop ke tas dan berjalan keluar dari kantin. Setelah keluar dari bangunan, gue pun mencari sepeda gue dengan harapan bahwa sepeda kesayangan gue gak dicuri salah seorang drug addict. Ngomong-ngomong, gue pernah disangka drug addict dan nyaris ditang- ah sudahlah, itu cerita lain.

Syukurlah gue menemukan sepeda gue. Aman, mulus, dan ganteng layaknya pemiliknya. gue hendak menaikinya ketika melihat sebuat note tertempel di sadel sepeda gue.

"Hm?" Gue memeriksa note tersebut.

'Telpon gue dan ceritain tadi lo ngapain. Dari Kyle.'

Ternyata lo masih inget ya. Gue tersenyum. Sahabat kayak gini emang susah dicari. Suportif, baek, penggila barbie dress up, orientasi seksual-nya menyimpang, dan luka di hidungnya gak pernah kering.

Untung waktu itu gue bales teriak, "AH! LUTUNG KASARUNG!" waktu dia teriak "JANGAN KUTUK AKU, BUNDO!" di pesawat.

Gue menaiki sepeda dan mengayuhkan kaki gue ke cakrawala.

**XXX**

Saya kagak bisa nulis romance. Saya akui itu.

Ngomong-ngomong, saya suka sekali melihat dua kampretus ini sebagai sahabat. Tololnya overpower banget.

Saa, kita akan bales review sekarang!

**mecchan-san:** Iyah, Om Govert emang gila tenan. Sudah saya lanjutkan dan aih, terima kasih banyak! Hohoho! Kyle emang keren kok, buktinya lukanya gak pernah sembuh! Jangan dibuang, mending kita jual aja! Yosh, terima kasih reviewnya!

**fauziapawesome-san:** Ah, terima kasih! Hehehehe, dua orang gila itu bisa lebih tolol lagi daripada itu… Masih kok! Tenang saje! Thanks reviewnya, yo!

**JenIchi Kamine-san:** Sankyuu reviewnya! Ok, wind (male!Indo), Hibiscus (fem!Malay), lotus_flower (Vietnam), arjuna (India), MariaC (fem!Philippines), prince (male!Brunei), Kiet512 (Thailand), 221053 (fem!Laos), Devaraja (male!Cambodia), Anawrahta (male!Myanmar), serta koalaman (Australia). Sudah saya apdet, cin!

**Yoshi Miharu-san:** Terima kasih banyak atas review anda! Sudah saya lanjutkan! Hehe, thanks! Iyah, saya juga merasakannya… Eh? Untung apa? Itu 'urungkan', bukan 'untung'! Putra mah lebih baik lagi! Dia nyariin jodoh buat… Kyle-nya sendiri. Ah, Gilbert mah udah kodratnya jadi FA! Putra cuma… nggak lucky dalam hubungan percintaan (apa bedanya?). Terima kasih, dan ini sudah diriku apdet! #Jangan ingetin saya… saya mau kelarin dulu nih fanfic *menjerit* Tapi terima kasih udah setia nungguin dua fic itu!

**Moku-Chan-san:** Terima kasih! Sudah diapdet! Monggo! Arigatou reviewnya!

**No. Looking-san:** Hehehe bisa aja! *dorong anda ke jurang saking tersanjungnya* Aih, terima kasih banyakk! Wohohohoho! Akhirnya saya bersih dari typo! *joget ala Sarimin* Thanks! Sip! Anjor, ampe difav segala? Apakah engkau bidadari?! coretjatuhdarisurgadihadapankucoret Thank you very much for the review and fav!

**Mitsuru Kaoki-san:** Wheeheheheheheh *tertawa ampe mulut berbusa* Hii! Jangan diteror, jangan! Saya sudah cukup diteror SMS mama minta pulsa! JANGHAAAN! Oke! Sudah dilanjutin! #Iyeh, saya akan coba apdet asap, tapi jangan terlalu berharap dari saya, key? *ditendang ampe Arab* Terima kasih reviewnyaaa!

**mixim-san:** Hehe, terima kasih! Ah, anda terlalu memuji nih… Ngomong-ngomong, rikues anda akan saya kabulin di chapter tiga alias chapter terakhir… Hoho, saya sudah gatel pengen nulis scene itu… Thanks berat atas reviewnya!

Saya kira itu aja dan babai eperibodi!


	3. Not Really a Flower of Promise

Apa kabar semuanya? Saya apdet dengan kecepatan tidak biasa belakangan ini… apakah akan ada badai kolor dalam waktu dekat? Temukan jawabannya dalam pos polisi terdekat, jangan sampai ketingga- abaikan. Judul chapter ini agak beda, kalau biasanya saya pake judul light novel atau manga bertema incest (Oreimo nggak incest sih, lebih mirip siscon/brocon) kali ini saya pake judul lagu. Yakusoku no Hana oleh Kagamine Rinto dan Lenka, karena pairing utama chapter ini bukan Malaycest, tapi AussieNZ.

Dan satu lagi, Oliver itu New Zealand. Sekarang anda gak perlu keluarin aura yandere lagi, **mixim-san**…

**No. Looking-san**, pesanan anda ada di omake~

**Hetalia: Axis Powers © Himaruya Hidekaz**

**My Virtual Little Sister Can't Be This Cute and its OC © anakeren**

**Rating: T**

**Genre: Romance/Humor**

**Pairing(s): Malaycest, BruPhil, ThaiViet, CamLao, AussieNZ (romance) SingaMalay (sibling) NetherIndo (family) AussieIndo (friendship)**

**Warning: Gaje, OC, abal, tata bahasa gak bener, typo, cerita abal, humor garing, romance gaje, ketololan penulis dalam bercerita, kutang bertebaran, dll.**

**Chapter III: Not Really a Flower of Promise**

**Enjoy the story!**

**XXX**

Hari Jum'at. Zona kematian gue mulai terlihat. Sehabis gue ngechat dengan Hibiscus yang berujung minta ketemuan, gue sibuk mendiskusikan hal itu dengan Kyle. Gue menceritakan pengalaman gue sedangkan dia mendengarkan dengan mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya.

"Kapan ketemuannya?" tanya Kyle.

"Hari Sabtu, jam 1-an." kata gue. Gue mendapat informasi tersebut sehari setelah percakapan dengan Hibiscus lewat mulut, atau tangannya lotus_flower.

"Terus?" tanyanya.

"'Terus' apaan?" gue kebingungan.

"Lo pake apa?"

"Baju lah! Lo kata daon pisang?!" gue sewot.

"Maksud gue baju apa…" desahnya pelan.

"Kaos dan celana panjang." kata gue datar.

"Itu doang?! Nggak pake tuksedo?!" mukanya merefleksikan kejijayan tingkat tinggi. Alis kirinya terlihat lebih tebal dari alis kanannya menandakan level kejijayannya.

"Buset! Pake tuksedo segala… Lo kira gue mau ke kawinan?!"

"Tolol lo! Harusnya lo pake baju yang fancy dong! Misalnya, jas mahal! Kalau nggak pake baju ketat ampe puting dan bulu dada lo keliatan! Kalau bisa yang kelap-kelip!"

"Anjrit! Dapet dari mana lo ajaran gitu?! Pangeran Sumpretus dari Galaksi lain?!" jerit gue.

"Dari Roma Irama." katanya polos. Gue bernafsu untuk menghancurkan kepala Kyle dengan batu yang berat.

"Aniway, lo harus keliatan macho! Cadas! Jangan keliatan mas-mas dengan mental mesum!" dia berceramah.

"Iya, iya." gue udah mulai bosen ama topik pakaian ini. Gue mengemasi barang-barang gue dan beranjak dari tempat duduk.

"Denger gue gak?" dia ikut memakai ranselnya dan ikut beranjak.

"Iya, iya." kata gue santai selagi melangkah keluar dari gedung.

"Pokoknya lo harus pake baju yang mencolok perhatian dan senantiasa bersikap menawan!" dia mengikuti gue keluar dari kompleks kampus.

"Iya, iya." gue mulai nggak fokus. Suara Kyle makin lama terdengar makin ngeselin, coba gue bawa sepeda, gue udah tinggalin si kampret ini dari kapan tau. Untung-untung bisa gue tabrak.

"Dan ingat, lo harus bisa nge-charm dia, okeh?" dia masih kekeuh berjalan di samping gue.

"Iya, iya." gue mencari benda apa yang bisa gue pake buat sumpel mulutnya Kyle.

"Pokoknya lo harus bisa bikin dia terpesona!" serunya penuh semangat.

"Iya, iya."

Komik kebagusan. Buku pelajaran sih sebodo, tapi ini kan buat mata pelajarannya dosen kancrot itu! Sapu tangan takut tertular rabiesnya Kyle. Barbie nanti takutnya dia seneng. Gunting rumput nanti dia sekarat, terus mati, dan gue diciduk atas tuduhah pembunuhan. Aduh, bingung.

"Lo dari tadi iya, iya terus! Dengerin nggak?!" tanyanya bete.

"Iya, iya." LCD rugi, mahal. Kompos, takut dimakan ama dia. Halah, susah banget milih ginian doang.

"Pokoknya ketika dia pulang ke negaranya, dia harus bisa merasa kangen ama lo! Ok- ADAW!" teriak Kyle.

"Iya, iy- Kenapa lo teriak? Selangkangan lo disedot mesin penyedot debu lagi?!" gue buru-buru balik badan dan menyadari…

Menyadari…

Menyadari, dari kata dasar sadar.

Nggak penting, ah.

Intinya, gue sadar bahwa Kyle baru saja bertubrukan dengan seseorang sampai terjatuh. Gue buru-buru menghampiri orang yang ditubruk ama Kyle. Kyle-nya? Sebodo amat, biarin aja dia menyatu dengan tanah, guling-guling nyari semut layaknya trenggiling.

"Maaf, anda baik-baik saja?" kata gue sigap. Gue udah biasa bersikap sigap dalam kondisi genting, seperti ketika gue habis berak dan tisu toilet abis atau menyembunyikan timbunan majalah p*rno gue ketika orang lain masuk ke kamar gue.

"…Iks… hi… hiks…" itu… isakan?

"Maaf, anda nangis ya?" tanya gue seraya membantu orang itu berdiri. Wajahnya menghadap ke bawah. Kyle sudah bangun dan ikut mendengarkan. Gue dan dia langsung tau jawabannya ketika melihat bulir-bulir air mata mendarat di tanah. Gue dan dia bertukar pandangan. Mampus.

_Mampus._

"Tolol lo nyet! Lo apain dia?! Apakah tadi secara nggak sengaja hamilin dia waktu tubrukan?!" gue berbisik kepada Kyle.

"Kagak lah! Lo kali nyopet waktu bantuin dia!" Kyle memberikan deathglare pusakanya pada gue.

"Mau gimana pun juga kita mampus!" bisik kita berdua bersamaan. Di dorong oleh ketakutan, kita mencari jalan kabur.

"Mesin waktu! Ini ada satu mesin waktu!" Kyle nyusruk ke tempat sampah.

"Ah, lubang cacing menuju galaksi Andromeda!" gue memasukkan pala gue ke vending machine dekat situ.

'Nggak mungkin lah.' pikir kita berdua bersamaan dan meghela nafas. Kita memutuskan untuk menyelesaikan masalah dengan jantan. Karena bagaimanapun kita ini lelaki macho! Meskipun salah seorang dari mereka suka maen barbie dress-up, kita tetep macho!

"Anu, anda baik-baik saja?" tanya gue sopan.

"Kenapa kau nangis, mate? Ada yang bisa kami bantu?" Kyle memegang bahu orang itu.

"A- akhirnya…" kata orang itu. Gue mengernyitkan alis.

"Hah?" Kyle cengok.

"Kyle, ingat aku? Ini aku Oliver." kata orang tersebut sambil mendongakkan kepalanya. Wajahnya cukup cantik buat laki-laki, kalau dia nggak bilang namanya mungkin udah gue gombalin kali. Rambutnya light brown dan ada semacam spiral (?) di rambutnya, sedangkan matanya berwarna hijau. Gue melongok untuk melihat ekspresi Kyle.

Mukanya shock.

Bukan, bukan muka shock yang ia pake waktu Valentine ketika ia cuma dapet cokelat dari Ana, anak asal Timor Leste yang sering maen ama kita, sedangkan gue dapet dua (satu dari Kak Bella dan satu lagi dari Ana, dan yang satunya, ehm, gue beli sendiri) atau ketika menyadari bahwa selama ini retsletingnya kebuka atau ketika dia menyadari bahwa dia secara nggak sengaja beli barbie palsu daripada yang asli ataupun ketika dia pake boxer barbie-nya secara terbalik atau ketika ia menyadari bahwa ia ternyata seorang lelaki. (Yang terakhir gue boong, peace.)

Ini adalah muka shock yang alami, bukan shock abal-abal yang dijual di Tanah Abang 10.000 tiga. Inilah muka shock Kyle yang sebenarnya. Gue menunggu dengan sabar kelanjutan adegan dramatis ini.

"O- Oliver? Kenapa kau ada disini?" tanyanya bingung.

"Aku datang kesini untuk menagih janjimu." katanya sambil tersenyum.

"Janjiku…? Kau… kau serius? Kau masih ingat? Tapi kan kita-" ucapannya terpotong oleh omongan orang bername Oliver ini.

"Kalau dengan Kyle aku tak keberatan. Aku masih ingat. Kita akan bersama selamanya, itu janji kita."

Gue menelan ludah. Kebingungan dan semangat. Gue sangat suka melihat detail kisah cinta (?) orang lain. Gue juga senang dan bersyukur ternyata Kyle bukan sepenuhnya beastalist. Untung deh.

"Oliver…" katanya pelan. Senyum mengembang di muka Kyle. Bukan senyum meremehkan atau senyum sinis, bukan senyum you-can-do-it, ataupun senyum terpaksa ketika dia sedang kebelet boker di tengah kelas. Senyum aslinya Kyle.

"Kyle…" kata Oliver manis. Betapa adegan yang menyentuh hati tapi sialan! Disaat-saat seperti inilah kekuatan terpendam mood destroyer gue aktif. Tidak bisa, harus ditahan…

"PUTRA!" jerit gue sekuat tenaga dengan nada layaknya Spongebob. Kedua orang tersebut memandang gue dengan cengok selama beberapa detik.

Mood Destroyer: gagal gue tahan.

"Ups…" kata gue canggung.

"BABI LO! MOOD LAGI BAGUS LO RUSAKKIN!" Kyle menendang gue dengan kejam. Gue meringis.

"Heehehhehe… lo kan tau kepribadian rahasia mood-destroyer gue… hehe, berhenti kek!" kata gue penuh sesal.

"JANGAN HARAP! AH, TOLOL LO! MATI AJA LO, KANCUT!" katanya tidak berperasaan.

"TIDAKKKK!" jerit gue.

"Kyle, itu… temen kamu?" tanya Oliver. Sukses membuat perhatian Kyle teralihkan.

"I-iya. Dia temen aku." katanya sambil menggaruk-garuk rambutnya, terlihat sok innocent.

"Namanya?" tanya Oliver.

"Uh, nama dia-"

"Putra. Oliver, kan? Aku temennya Putra. Senang bertemu dengan anda." gue memotong ucapan Kyle dan mengenalkan diri gue dengan sigap. Tidak lupa ada beberapa kilau-kilau disana-sini.

"Iya, aku Oliver. Senang bertemu denganmu." katanya.

"Jadi, kalian temenan? Udah lama?" tanya gue. Gue punya kemampuan untuk bisa berbaur di dalam percakapan dengan smooth. Se-smooth pantatnya Squidward.

"Iya, kita temenan. Dari TK." kata Oliver. Kyle hanya bisa diam dan membisul.

"Hmm." gue mengangguk-angguk.

"Tapi aku harus pindah ke Selandia Baru waktu kelas 2 SD. Waktu itu, Kyle janji sama aku kita nanti akan ketemu lagi dan bisa bareng-bareng lagi."

Anjrit, menyentuh abis. Gue gak nyangka, Kyle yang_ itu_. Bisa membuat janji sedemikian rupa. Gue kagum sekagum-kagumnya.

"Tapi kenapa kau ada disini?" tanya Kyle lirih.

"Aku mau menagih janjimu. Sudah jelas kan?" kata Oliver sambil tersenyum.

"Tapi kan!"

"Tapi apa?"

"Kau kan tahu ini nggak mungkin!" suara Kyle terdengar agak mendesak.

"Aku nggak peduli! Kalau aku mau, ya aku mau!"

"Kenapa kamu jadi egois gini?!" keluh Kyle.

"Karena kamu gak pernah ngertiin aku! Emang bener semua cowok itu kalau nggak bajingan ya homo!"

"Lah! Tapi kan-"

"TURUNIN AKU SEKARANG!" teriak Oliver.

"Turunin apaan? Kita aja lagi gak di dalem mobil!"

"TURUNIN AKU SEKARANG, DASAR KAMU COWOK BAJINGAN!"

"KITA KAN NGGAK LAGI DI DALEM MOBIL!" jerit Kyle frustasi. Kyle memberikan gue tatapan bantuin-gue-ya-bro dengan sangat melas.

Lovers' Quarrel, eh?

Sayang sekali, sesemangat apapun gue dalem mengetahui hubungan percintaan orang lain, gue gak minat ikut-ikutan dalem Lovers' Quarrel orang lain. Ini semua berkat Jono dan Juminten. Nggak friend lo ama gue, Jon!

Belajar dari pengalaman masa lalu, yang notabene jarang gue lakukan. Itulah kenapa gue gak mau ikut-ikutan dalam lovers' quarrel. Sorry Kyle, jangan salahin gue. Salahin aja Jono.

"Ah, gue harus pulang dulu. Om Govert mau sunatan." kata gue sambil kabur, "Bye!"

"SUMPRIT LO, ANOA GILA!" jerit Kyle.

"Pffft." Oliver tertawa tertahan. Kyle memandangnya.

"Kenapa?"

"Nggak… temen kamu lucu ya?"

"Iya… dia aja sampe kelas 8 nggak percaya cewek bisa kentut." kata Kyle cuek.

"Hahahaha…."

Kedua orang itu saling terdiam beberapa saat. Bingung mau bilang apa. Atmosfirnya pun mulai nggak beres. Artinya cuma satu…

Canggung, kampret.

"Anu…" kata Oliver memecah keheningan.

"Apaan?"

"Hari Sabtu… ada acara gak?" tanya Oliver. Ada sedikit semburat merah di pipinya.

"Eh…?" Kyle terkesiap, 'Jadi ini toh yang Putra rasakan waktu itu…'

"Kalau ada ya nggak apa-apa, mungkin lain kali." kata Oliver, lalu beranjak pergi, "Aku… pergi dulu ya? Lain kali ketemu lagi ya, dah."

"Nggak ada kok." Kyle memegang tangan Oliver, "Nggak ada acara, mate. Mau kemana?" kata Kyle cerah. Pikirannya menjadi lebih cerah setelah diajakkin pergi.

"Nonton!" bales Oliver semangat, "Kebetulan ada film My Neighbor Sugimin: Kampreted Away. Nonton itu aja ya?"

"Boleh! Jam berapa?" kata Kyle, 'Kalau gue mau nge-spy kencannya Putra jam 1, gue masih ada waktu pagi-pagi atau sorenya.'

"Jam 1"

"BLURGHEFUCK!" umpat Kyle.

"Kenapa?" tanya Oliver, "Ada acara ya?"

"Nggak kok. Santai aja." kata Kyle, 'Sori, bro.'

"Jam 1 ya? Di depan kafe *beep*?"

"BLARGHESHIT!" umpat Kyle, 'Itu kan kafe yang bakal Putra datengin!'

"Kenapa?"

"Nggak kok, aku bisa. Besok jam 1 depan kafe *beep*, 'kan?" kata Kyle sambil tersenyum.

"Iya! Sampai jumpa besok!" Oliver tersenyum, lalu berjalan menjauh sambil melambaikan tangan. Kyle mengamatinya sambil tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya juga.

"Kampret…" desah Kyle pelan, sebelum berjalan menjauh.

* * *

"… Jadi gitu bro." Kyle mengakhiri ceritanya. Gue dan dia sedang teleponan, "Lo kagak marah kan? Nggak gue pantau?"

"Justru gue bersyukur nggak ada lo masang tampang ayo-charm-dia dari balik jendela."

"Untung deh…" desahnya lega.

"Ngomong-ngomong, ada apa di antara lo dan Oliver selain lo childhood friend dan punya janji?" tanya gue kepo.

"Uh… gue dan dia… suka satu sama lain dan janji tadi… maksud selalu bersama selamanya adalah… kita akan nikah." katanya.

"Anjir, klasik abis! Teman masa kecil yang berjanji akan nikah ketika udah gede… itu pasti ada di semua anime romance!" teriak gue.

"Wehehe, gue gitu! Tunggu, lo gak kaget? Gak jijay?" tanya Kyle bingung.

"Gue kaget lah, lo ternyata punya janji yang sedemikian dalam. Gue juga kaget lo ternyata suka sama manusia. Jijay kenapa lagi? Barbie dress-up lo itu?"

"Nggak. Bukan yang itu, lo kan fobia ama yang kayak gue…"

"Oh itu, gue bukan fobia. Gue cuma… waswas aja. Kalau mereka suka, ya suka aja. Mau cewek, mau cowok, mau sodara, mau beda jauh umurnya… Yang jadi penghalangnya cuma masyarakat aja. Kalau mereka suka ya itu urusan mereka. Lawanlah dunia bro! Remember meskipun lo berdua dijauhi, ada gue si ganteng disini. Oke?" kata gue dengan kerennya.

"Bro…" katanya di seberang telepon. Gue menunggu dia terharu akan ucapan gue dan berkata bersyukur punya temen macam gue. Gue emang keren.

"Iyeh?" gue yakin dia bakal terharu.

"Bro… Lo kesambet apaan? Tumben jadi bijak. Overdosis nano-nano lagi?" katanya mengejek.

"Semprul lo! Gue dari masih sebiji upil udah bijak!"

"Whatever lah." kata Kyle, "Anyway, good luck ama kencan lo besok."

"Demi apapun, lo mirip mas-mas warteg. Mana ada orang nyebutin ngedate 'kencan'!"

"Suka-suka gue. Good luck ye. Bye, gue udah ngantuk."

"Yosh, lo juga! Bye."

KLIK!

Dengan itu, telepon gue matikan. Gue menyandarkan kepala gue ke dinding.

'Besok ya?'

**XXX**

**Omake ~Meeting on the Plane~**

Adem ayem. Begitulah suasana pesawat Hetajaya Airlines jurusan Belanda ini. Di satu sisi, terlihat seorang cewek asal Hungaria yang sedang terlihat membaca suatu doujinshi sambil cekikikan, ada lagi seorang pemuda tinggi yang terlihat berasal dari Rusia sedang tersenyum sendiri.

Selain itu, ada dua orang Jerman yang duduk di depan. Satu dari mereka sedang membaca buku manual, 'How to Kick Your Brother's Ass in an Airplane' sambil manggut-manggut. Sedangkan yang albino sedang berbicara kepada burungnya yang kecil dan berwarna kuning.

Ada juga seorang cowok cantik asal China yang sedang menguatkan dirinya ketika digrepe-grepe sama seorang Oppa asal Korea dan senyuman mengerikan orang Russia yang ternyata duduk di belakangnya. Sang orang Russia juga sedang menguatkan dirinya karena adik perempuannya terus-menerus memeluknya.

Di sudut pesawat, yang tepat di sebelah jendela. Dua orang sedang tertidur dengan lelapnya. Bukan, mereka bukanlah Sleeping Beauty, mereka adalah Sleeping Monkey. Dikasih pisang dikit, grauk-grauk. (?)

Salah satu dari mereka, yang tempat duduknya di samping jendela, adalah seorang pemuda narsis berambut hitam yang sedang tidur. Kadang-kadang igauan macam, "Mm.. hmm.. iya, hapusin folder Pelajaran Berhitung Biji Congklak ya… ada top secret FBI disitu… hmm…" terdengar dengan lirih. Di sebelahnya adalah seorang bule yang sayang sekali, mukanya tidak bisa dilihat karena koran 'Kompos' menutupi mukanya.

Pesawat Hetajaya Airlines sudah mengudara selama paling tidak 2.5 jam dengan suasana yang relatif tenang dan damai. Tapi semua itu berakhir ketika negara api menyerang… maksud saya berakhir ketika teriakan 'itu' menyerang…

"JANGAN KUTUK AKU, BUNDO!" jerit bule yang sedang tertidur. Dia bangkit dari posisi senderannya dan menyingkirkan koran Kompos dari mukanya, menampilkan mukanya yang sedang ketakutan.

Semuanya kaget, dan menatap sang bule dengan tatapan kaget dan menyelidik. Sang bule meproses keadaan dalam waktu 5 detik, sangat cepat daripada biasanya. Dia merasa malu sekali, tapi sayangnya- atau untungnya, pemuda berambut hitam yang tidur di sebelahnya ikutan terbangun- dan berteriak.

"AH! LUTUNG KASARUNG!" jeritnya histeris. Semuanya memandangnya dengan aneh.

1 detik…

2 detik…

3 detik…

'Anjir, gue malu abis.' kata sang pemuda dalam hati.

"Tuan-tuan! Anda baik-baik saja?" seorang pramugari berlari menghampiri mereka. Pramugari yang bernama Mei tersebut menanyai kabar mereka dan membantu kedua orang itu meluruskan kesalahpahaman dengan penumpang pesawat lain, yang sekarang memasang muka geli, membuat kedua orang yang habis bangun itu semakin malu.

"Hei. Siapa nama lo?" tanya pemuda berambut hitam sambil menyodorkan tangannya.

"Kyle. Lo?" kata si bule sambil tersenyum dan membalas uluran tangan si rambut hitam.

"Putra." kata si rambut hitam sambil tersenyum lebar, "Kayaknya kita bakal jadi sahabat baik."

"Tentu, mate, tentu."

**XXX**

Saya beneran gak bisa nulis romance kecuali hint-hint kecil aja. Udahlah, bodo amat!

Ngomong-ngomong, soal ini chapter terakhir… lupain aja. HARUSNYA ini yang terakhir tapi karena kepanjangan saya potong. Halah. Terus, kayaknya humornya berkurang ya? Maaf, maaf banget!

Gimana nih, AussieNZ-nya, **mixim-san**? Lain kali jangan pake aura yandere yah, saya takut…

Buat **No. Looking-san** yang pesen pertemuan Putra-Kyle, itu ada di omake! Karena… saya gak tau mau masukkin dimana di cerita utamanya, jadi gitu lah. *dihajar*

Sekarang waktunya bales review!

**Mitsuru Kaoki-san:** Wehehehe, kecepannya abnormal kan? Hehehe, syukurlah anda senang… nggak apa-apa kok, saya gak marah… cuma agak takut aja. Hoho, Putra emang khayalannya tinggi, termasuk berkhayal bisa pacaran ama artis papan atas! Hehehehe! Tapi sayangnya itu di chap depan… harusnya sih di chap ini tapi karena kepanjangan terpaksa saya potong! Huhu.. Yah, ini sudah saya apdet! Buat chap 4 sih… kayaknya cepet juga tapi saya nggak dapet dipercayaaaa! *tonjok* Terima kasih sudah berharap dan atas reviewnya…

**Yoshi Miharu-san:** Saya juga mau joget bareng panda! *ikutan joget, dihajar panda* Hehe, terima kasih! Dia main game berbie dress-up! Kalau Kyle sih, ditabok pake kangguru malah seneng! Sankyuu! Nggak, masih ada lagi depannya… ternyata saya salah perhitungan, cih! Okes! Sayas usahains! Terima kasih banyak atas reviewnya! #Haha, thanks udah ngertiin keadaan saya… dan sekali lagi, terima kasih banyak…

**someone-san:** Thanks! Anda terlalu baik deh ih! *gaya banci* Sebagai penulis, saya juga kaget, ternyata dibalik penampilannya, tersimpan jiwa seorang gadis kecil… horor. (Emang mengerikan banget…) Hehe, bener-bener fakta yang menikam. Sudah saya lanjutin! Arigatou gozaimasu atas review anda!

**mixim-san:** Terima kasih! Hehehe, nih… gimana? Hii! Takut! *kabur* Anyway, terima kasih reviewnya!

**Moku-Chan-san: **Hehe, terima kasih! Yosh, sudah diri ini apdet! Thanks reviewnya!

**JenIchi Kamine-san: **Yah, bisa dibilang begitu… Hehe, bences five! Diriku tak tahuu! Huweeee! Hah, untung apdetnya cepet, kalau lama, itu parah sekali… Sip! Saya usahain meskipun chapter ini kayaknya gagal total… huhu… seinget saya sih tulisannya incest deh, tapi gak tau juga… Anyway, hidup incest! Terima kasih reviewnya, cin!

**No. Looking-san: **Ohohoho, anda insomnia juga toh? Hehe, saya jadi merasa bersalah *nari-nari jijay* Maaf, tapi hati saya sudah jadi milik Mr. Puffin *what* Benar sekali, jangan ke jurang! Lebih baik dorong saja ke puncak semesta cinta kitaaaaaaa! Karena… Malaysia itu lambangnya singa, singa itu agresif, motherland-nya tsundere tingkat dewa jadinya dia tsundere agresif. Meskipun nggak separah Belarus… hii.. Hehe, thanks udah ngakak! Iyap, bener sekali.. lebih baik kita nge-crossdress dan pilih cowok homo. Biasanya mereka udah ganteng, baek pula *ngajar apa saya* kecuali Ryan Jombang. Yah, ada tuh di omake. Kalau jelek tolong nikahin saya *apa?! tenang, gue udah putus ama Mr. Puffin.* sudah diri ini apdet! Terima kasih banyak atas reviewnya!

Saya rasa entu aja, dan see ya next time!


	4. As Long As I Love Him, It Doesn't Matter

Jadi gini toh rasanya nulis chapter terakhir… mules, geli, dan seneng… Uhuhuhu! Anyway, judul chapter ini (© Daisuke Suzuki, light novel) bukan punya saya. Dan saya udah kapok ke PRJ Kemayoran lagi. Untung tahun depan di Monas… Anyway, enjoy!

**Hetalia: Axis Powers © Himaruya Hidekaz**

**My Virtual Little Sister Can't Be This Cute and its OC © anakeren**

**Rating: T**

**Genre: Romance/Humor**

**Pairing(s): Malaycest, BruPhil, ThaiViet, CamLao (romance) SingaMalay (sibling) NetherIndo (family) AussieIndo (friendship)**

**Warning: Gaje, OC, abal, tata bahasa gak bener, typo, cerita abal, humor garing, romance gaje, ketololan penulis dalam bercerita, kutang bertebaran, dll.**

**Chapter IV: As Long As There's Love, It Doesn't Matter If He Is My Virtual Big Brother, Right?**

**Enjoy the story!**

**XXX**

Gue memandang diri gue di cermin. Rambut rapi, harum, pake baju bersih dan stylish yang cocok dan yang paling penting, _muka ganteng._ Gue tersenyum narsis dan berpose layaknya Pahlawan Bertopeng, lalu lanjut ke gaya Chibi-chibi-chibi, dan berakhir backflip melewati lingkaran api dengan satu jari depan bibir sambil tersenyum ganteng.

Tapi, sayang sekali, momen-momen pribadi gue dipotong oleh teriakkan tidak sabar Kyle dari ruang tamu. Gue mendecak, dan mengambil barang-barang penting gue sebelum ngabur ke ruang tamu.

"Cepetan kampret! Lo mau bikin dia nunggu, hah?!" kata Kyle waktu ngeliat gue. Dia sendiri udah keliatan rapi, mau nonton My Neighbor Sugimin: Kampreted Away bareng Oliver.

"Santai aja kali, sekarang aja baru jam 12." kata gue enteng. Janjinya jam 1 dan masih ada banyak waktu sebelum gue ketemu ama Hibiscus.

"Bego! Kalau lo menganggap enteng hal ini, jelas lo kagak bakal punya pacar!" katanya emosi sambil berdiri dari sofa.

"Iyeh, seenak udel lo dah." kata gue sebelum berjalan ke pintu, "Om Govert, Kak Bella, Putra pergi dulu ya!" teriak gue.

"Iya, hati-hati ya!" teriak Kak Bella dari dapur.

"Yosh!" kata gue, lalu berjalan keluar dari pintu.

"Tunggu, kamu mau kemana?" Om Govert, dengan tubuhnya yang anjrit-tinggi-banget menjulang di belakang gue. Gue mengengok dan menelan ludah.

"Eh, anu… itu… si anu… hah…" kata gue putus-putus. Gue gak mau ngasih tahu Om Govert ataupun Kak Bella gue mau ngedate karena takutnya mereka bakal kasih tahu orang tua gue. Kemungkinan terburuknya waktu gue pulang ke Indonesia, ayah-ibu gue udah gembar-gembor kemana-mana kalau mereka bakal segera dapet cucu.

"Anu? Oh, mau ke dokter kelamin ya? Emang kenapa anu-mu? Kalau kecil, tenang aja, orang Asia emang relatif kecil!" katanya sambil menepuk pundak gue.

'As*.' martabat gue sebagai orang Asia terancam. Gue ingin sekali menikam Om Govert dengan bambu runcing dengan gaya si Pitung. Tapi niat itu dengan baiknya gue urungkan.

"Dia mau kencan, om!" celetuk Kyle.

Kenapa lo masih ngomong kata 'kencan', nyet? Dasar mas-mas warteg.

"Mau kencan?" mukanya shock, seolah mengatakan orang-sejelek-lo-bisa-kencan-juga-ternyata. Dia melanjutkan, lalu masuk ke dalam rumah dan membuka-buka laci sebentar, "Tunggu dulu, bawa ini." katanya pada gue.

Dia menaruh benda yang dia maksud di telapak tangan gue.

…

Gue menatapnya dengan tatapan kosong.

"Ini… apaan, om? Maksudnya apa?" kata gue panik, meskipun anehnya gue bisa berbicara dengan tenang.

"Biar nanti kalau keadaan menjadi 'panas', kau sudah ada persiapan." katanya sambil mengedipkan matanya.

Gue speechless.

"Tapi om, om salah sangka! Date Putra gak ada dan gak bakal ada gitu-gituannya!" kata gue panik.

Tapi Om Govert udah gak dengerin lagi, ia sudah kembali ke dalam rumah sambil tersenyum dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Ya ampun.

"Lo kenapa bro?" tanya Kyle bingung.

Gue rasa waktu gue balik ke Indonesia nanti, kedua orang tua gue bakal menggembar-gemborkan tentang masalah cucu, melainkan mengenai anak semata wayang mereka yang akhirnya melepas status perjakanya. Nasib-nasib.

* * *

Gue dan Kyle sedang menunggu di depan Kafe *beep*. Kyle sedang mengutak-atik HP-nya sementara gue sedang berdiri dengan grogi. Kalau jelek gue harus gimana, kalau cantik gue harus gimana.

Tanda pengenalnya adalah jaket berwarna biru muda. Setiap kali ngeliat cewek pake jaket biru muda, terutama tante-tante make-up menor, gue selalu memegang jantung gue yang nyaris meloncat. Gue menghela napas.

"Grogi ye? Tenang aja kali, bro." kata Kyle perhatian, meskipun menurut gue hal itu gak banget.

"Sekata lo aja, bro."

"Mending nunggu di dalem kafe aja kali ya?" kata Kyle sambil menunjuk kearah kafe.

"Boleh dah." kata gue. Kita memasuki kafe tersebut.

Kita duduk di salah satu sudut yang adem dan mulai berbicara. Meskipun umumnya dia menceramahi gue dan gue bengong-bengong aja.

"Jadi lo-"

"Udah lah! Lo fokus aja ama date lo sendiri!" kata gue snapped.

"Abisnya kalau nggak gue bantuin, nanti lo bertindak tolol lagi!"

"Emang gue pernah bertindak tolol?!"

"Lo kira gue lupa kalo lo pernah Gangnam Style diatas jungkat-jungkit?! Atau waktu lo nyebur di kanal dan akhirnya lo pulang cuma pake boxer pink gambar bunga-bunga?! LO KIRA GUE LUPA HAH?!" teriak Kyle nggak sabaran. Satu kafe memandang kita dengan penasaran.

"Woi, diem, gue malu…" bisik gue, "Iye, gue ngaku gue banyak bertindak tolol, tapi nggak usah ceramahin gue. Bikin grogi tau."

"Sori, bro."

"Nggak apa-apa kok."

"Kyle!" sebentuk suara memanggil Kyle dari pintu kafe. Kyle nengok dan bales melambai.

"Oliver! Sini!" katanya sambil menunjuk bangku kita.

"Eh, ada Putra…" kata Oliver begitu melihat gue.

"Iya. Apa kabar?" kata gue sambil tersenyum.

"Baik. Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa ada disini? Mau bantuin Kyle ya?"

"Bukan. Dia ada kencan juga. Dan yang bantuin dia itu aku." jawab Kyle sambil menepuk-nepuk dadanya.

"Oh… ama siapa?"

"Ama temen chatting-ku. Lagian lebih mirip ketemuan sih." bales gue.

"Gitu ya…"

"Kayaknya kita harus segera pergi deh, kalau kelamaan takut tiketnya habis." kata Kyle sambil memandang arloji-nya. Oliver mengangguk. Mereka berdua pamit ama gue dan Kyle meberikan tatapan you-can-do-it-nya sebelum keluar dari kafe. Gue melambai selama beberapa saat sebelum mengecek jam.

'10 menit lagi…' pikir gue.

Gue bengong selama beberapa saat sebelum gue menyadari di sisi meja gue ada seorang pemuda yang sedang memandang gue dengan garang. Mukanya muka Melayu, tapi ada unsur Cina-Cina-nya juga. Dia memandang gue dengan kejam. gue menahan nafas.

Ja-jangan-jangan ini Hibiscus?! Kalau dia beneran Hibiscus berarti… gue selama ini punya otouto! NOOO! Otouto meskipun bisa diajak maen bola bareng, nggak terlalu unyu! Ah, tapi tunggu dulu, dia gak pake jaket biru muda, artinya dia bukan Hibiscus. Tapi kalau dia bukan Hibiscus, dia siapa dong?!

"H-halo." kata gue ramah, meskipun agak gimana gitu juga.

"Hmph." dengusnya dan tanpa banyak cingcong, dia langsung duduk di depan gue dan memandang gue dengan tatapan menyelidik.

"E-ehm…"

"Sekolah dimana lo? Udah kerja belom? Bapak lo kerja apa? Minum gak? Pake narkoba gak? Mantan lo berapa? Kaya gak lo?" rentetan pertanyaan menghujam gue dengan sadisnya.

"Hah." cuma itu doang yang bisa gue keluarkan.

"Bego ya lo? Atau gila? Udah berapa tahun gila? Kok diem? Gak bisa jawab ya? HAH?" dia memajukan wajahnya ke wajah gue. Gue mundur beberapa senti kebelakang.

"Uhh…"

"Inget ya, gue gak sudi orang bermuka mesum kayak lo jadi pacar kakak gue! Kagak bakal!" katanya gahar.

"Aidan! Ngapain kamu?!" sebuah tangan memukul kepala si pemuda ini. Gue menengok melihat pernyelamat gue.

Cewek. Jaket biru.

"Hibiscus ya?" tanya gue pada si cewek. Dia menengok.

"Iya. Lo wind? Muka lo semesum yang gue sangka."

…

"Uh… makasih?" gue gak tahu harus bales apa. Muka gue ganteng gini kok dituduh mesum. Heran.

"Cih." Hibiscus duduk di samping cowok yang gue yakin bernama Aidan tersebut.

"…" gue masang tampang blank selama beberapa saat.

"Nih." kata Hibiscus selama beberapa saat. Ia menyodorkan sebuah bungkusan. Bungkusannya berwarna soft pink dengan hiasan kecewek-cewekan. Lengkap dengan pita.

"Apaan nih?" tanya gue bingung.

"C- cokelat." katanya sambil memalingkan mukanya, "Itu buatan gue sendiri jadi lo harusnya berterima kasih!"

Si Aidan memandang gue dengan evil aura kemana-mana.

"Lo… buat ini untuk gue?" tanya gue.

"Nggak lah! Gue cuma kebetulan bikin cokelat dan ada sisanya, jadi yah, biat lo aja!" katanya agak sewot. Tanpa sadar gue tertawa kecil.

"Makasih." gue berkata.

"Hu-uh."

Gue punya firasat Aidan sudah siap menerkam gue kapan aja.

"Lo baru pertama kali ke Belanda ya?" tanya gue memulai pembicaraan.

"Nggak, udah pernah dulu." jawabnya.

"Ama siapa?" tanya gue.

"Aidan dan ibu gue."

"Ibu lo?"

"Iyeh."

"Oh."

"Iya."

Canggung, kampret.

"Nama asli lo siapa?" gue memulai pembicaraan.

"Siti Aisha Nadia." jawabnya.

"Kalo gue-"

"Nama gue Wang Aidan. " ucapannya gue dipotong oleh si kamret, "Gue tahu nama lo. Pasti Ome kan?"

"Ome?" gue bingung.

"Orang MEsum." katanya datar.

Gue udah sick ama lelucon mesum ini.

"Nggak, nama gue Dirgantara, Putra Bayu Dirgantara."

"Mama, mama, liat deh kakak disana! Dia nyoba niruin James Bo**, tapi malah kayak simpanse jadinya!"

"Hush, jangan diliatin nak! Nanti kamu ketularan rabiesnya!"

Well, I didn't expect that. Gue melihat ke arah Aisha, dia menaikkan alisnya. Aidan tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Lo sekolah dimana?" gue bertanya.

"Di Inggris. Sama Aidan juga." katanya acuh tak acuh.

"Kalau gue sih disini. Di Belanda."

"Gue tahu lah, bego."

"…"

Dasar psikopat.

"Hari ini cerah ya?" gue tetep mencoba membuat topik pembicaraan.

Tik. Tik. Tik. ZRAAAASH!

Air hujan mulai berjatuhan, dari senyap hingga gede banget. Geraman orang-orang yang berusaha mencari tempat berlindung dan teriakan kegirangan anak-anak saat bermain dikala hujan maupun ketika membunuh Wiro Sableng.

"Nggak juga."

JEDER!

Petir menyambar. Baik diluar maupun di hati gue.

"Ini adek kamu ya? Umurnya berapa?" – dia siscon ya?

"Iya, adek gue. 18 tahun."

"Gue. Bukan. Siscon." kata si Aidan menusuk.

GIMANA CARANYA LO BISA BACA PIKIRAN GUE?!

"Ekspresi lo menunjukkan segalanya. Gue bahkan tahu lo pake boxer warna apa hari ini." katanya sambil tersenyum licik.

Gue speechless. Kenapa boxer coba?

"Karena boxer itu asik." katanya mantap. Gue menatap Aisha.

"Ini adek kamu… lagi bercanda atau dia itu emang-"

"Bukan dua-duanya." kata Aisha tandas.

"Adek kamu… unik banget."

"Banget."

Kita berdua menatap Aidan yang sedang mengeluarkan jaket pink bergambar Spongebob dan Patrick yang sedang berpelukan, gak matching ama baju-nya yang cool dan rapi.

"Dingin ye, ujan-ujan gini. Serunya minum milo dan ngunyah sirih sambel maen gaple nih."

"Iya." gue tersenyum, "Unik banget."

* * *

Gue lagi di toilet, mencoba mengontak Kyle. Setelah beberapa kali putus-sambung, akhirnya dijawab juga ama dia.

"Halo?" katanya pelan, maklum di bioskop.

"Kyle, ini gue Putra."

"Ah, elo toh! Gimana?" tanyanya semangat.

"Gue stuck! Kok suara lo serak gitu sih?" tanya gue.

"I-ini, tadi menyentuh banget, apalagi waktu Sugimin mengorbankan dirinya dimakan Cacing Besar Alaska supaya Nobita bisa mencapai Narnia… Uh… mana diakhirnya Sugimin senyum dan bilang, 'I hope you die in fire, little shit.' juga mengharukan banget." katanya sesenggukan.

"Gue gak tau lo lagi nonton film macem apa, tapi bantu gue!" gue mendesak.

"Gue bantu lo, tenang. Ada masalah apa?" nada suaranya mulai normal.

"Suasana canggung, dan gue gak tau mau ngomong apa."

"Tenang! Lo tanya ke dia bintangnya apa. Kalau nggak berhasil, tanya hobinya dan kegemaran lainnya apa. Kalau gak berhasil lagi, tanya dia mau punya anak berapa. Ngerti?"

"Gue ngerti sampe lo bilang yang terakhir."

"Nggak jantan lo!" cibirnya.

"LO KALI YANG NGGAK WARAS!" gue sewot.

"Sabar atuh, mas. Ah, gue pergi dulu ya, ini Nobita udah sampe di Hogwarts, mau melawan Si Buta dari Gua Hantu. Bye!" katanya seraya menutup telepon.

"Bye."

Gue gak punya ide sama sekali tentang apa yang lo tonton.

Gue mengangkat bahu dan keluar dari toilet, menuju meja gue. Hujan sudah berhenti dan Aidan pun pergi entah kemana dengan jaket pink uniknya, membawa kartu UNO dan gunting rumput, pergi menghilang ke horizon.

"Udah lama nunggu? Maaf ya." kata gue seraya duduk.

"Nggak kok."

Saatnya mempraktekkan nasihat Abang Kyle.

"Jadi, bintang lo apa?" tanya gue ke Aisha.

"Virgo. Kalo lo?"

"Kalo gue sih selasa pon. Kira-kira cocok nggak?"

"…"

"Bentar dulu ya." gue mengambil hape gue dan meng-sms Kyle.

'Saran pertama lo gagal. Btw, virgo ama selasa pon cocok nggak sih?' dikirim deh.

"Dikit lagi ya." kata gue pada Aisha yang sedang menenggak minumannya.

HP gue berbunyi, gue segera mengecek-nya. Ada SMS baru dari Kyle yang segera gue baca, 'Move ke yang kedua. Kayaknya cocok deh.'

"Hobi lo apa?" tanya gue.

"Gue suka baca. Kalo olah raga sih gue sukanya main squash. Kalo lo?"

"Gue suka maen game dan maen layangan. Kalo olahraga sih badminton sama sepak bola." jawab gue.

"Maen game? Game apa?"

"Jelangkung." gue menjawab dengan kalem.

"Lo nanyain apa aja?" diluar dugaan, Aisha nggak speechless.

"Nanyain lo mau punya anak berapa nanti." kata gue datar.

"…" Aisha diem.

Tadi gue bilang apa?

"M-maksud gue nanyain bra cup lo berapa." kata gue panik.

Aisha menatap gue dengan kosong.

"Becanda deng! Maksud gue, gue nanyain lo pake celana dalem warna apa hari ini!"

"…"

"Ups…"

"D-da…"

"Ya?"

"DASAR MESUM! BEGO LO!" Aisha berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan menampar gue. Seisi kafe menatap kita.

Ya ampun.

"G-gue gak nanya itu kok, gue cuma bercan- ADAW!" satu tamparan mendarat lagi di pipi gue. Aisha berlari keluar kafe.

"ANEH LO!" teriaknya.

"Tunggu!" gue mengulurkan tangan gue, "GUE GAK BAWA DOMPET!"

Sehabis itu, gue harus menyerahkan kartu fanclub Sutan Bathoe**** gue sebagai jaminan.

* * *

Gue keluar dari kafe, berlari di trotoar sambil meneriakkan nama Aisha. Beberapa orang ngeliatin gue dengan penasaran, tapi gue tetap bertingkah layaknya babi hutan ngamuk. Terkutuklah kau Kyle, yang memberi nasihat abal-abal seperti HP made-in-China yang baru seminggu udah hancur berkeping-keping.

"Aisha!" gue teriak.

"AISHA!" gue teriak lebih keras.

Gue berlari dan berlari, dan akhirnya GOL! Tsubasa, Tsubasa, pahlawan kitaaaa!

Becanda deng.

Gue berlari sampai di depan sebuah taman. Disana, gue melihat sekelebatan jaket biru lagi duduk di bangku. Gue menghampirinya.

"Hai." kata gue sambil menepuk pundak cewek berjaket biru tersebut. Dia menoleh.

"Ngapain lo disini?" katanya tajam.

"Nyariin lo."

"…. cih. Mesum." gumamnya pelan.

"Boleh duduk?" tidak mengindahkan ucapannya yang barusan, gue meminta izin buat duduk. Itulah cara orang ganteng.

"…" dia nggak jawab.

"Gue anggep itu sebagai ya." kata gue seraya duduk.

"Terserah lo." katanya pelan.

Gue dan dia terdiam. Di depan kita ada beberapa anak maen baseball. Gue ngeliatin mereka sambil bengong-bengong dongo selama beberapa saat. Sesi bengong gue dipotong oleh teriakan melengking anak-anak itu.

"AWAS!" jerit mereka.

Gue kembali fokus. Gue ngeliat ada bola baseball menuju kearah kita. Ralat, kearah Aisha. Gue cuma butuh waktu kurang dari satu detik untuk beraksi.

Gue mendorong Aisha kesamping, mencoba mendorong dengan selembut mungkin. Setelah itu gue merunduk dengan cepat. Tapi sayangnya nggak cukup cepat, bola itu menghantam hidung gue.

'Yah, hidung gue tambah pesek deh…' pikir gue seraya ambruk ke tanah. Darah mengalir dari hidung gue, meskipun gak separah ketika didepan komputer.

"KYAAAAAA! HIDUNGNYA BERDARAH!"

"Lo… kok bego?" tanya Aisha lirih.

Yah, itu adalah kata-kata terakhir yang gue dengar sebelum pingsan. Semoga muka pingsan gue ganteng.

* * *

"… tra… Putra!" sebuah suara memanggil gue, "Putra!" suaranya makin jelas. Pandangan gue dari hitam kelam mulai membaik. Sebuah pandangan yang familiar terlihat.

Kamar gue.

Kyle.

Kak Bella.

Aisha.

Tunggu, Aisha?

"Dia udah bangun tuh." kata Kak Bella.

"Untung deh." kata Kyle sambil menghela nafas.

"I-ini pada ngapain di kamar gue?" kata gue bingung. Gue duduk.

"Lo pingsan. Sehabis lo pingsan, gue nelpon ke hape lo dan Aisha ngasih tahu semuanya. Jadi gue kesana dan gotong lo kesini. Lo beruntung gue telpon lo, kalo nggak lo sekarang masih di taman sambil nosebleed." Kyle menjelaskan panjang lebar.

"Hah?" gue terdiam bentar, "Oh, makasih ya."

"Lo jawabnya aneh banget. Otak lo nggak break-down kan?" kata Kyle khawatir.

"Kagak."

"Kayaknya Putra udah baikan nih. Kakak sama Kyle permisi dulu ya?" kata Kak Bella sambil menarik Kyle keluar. Kak Bella mengedipkan matanya. Gue mengelus dada. Setelah beberapa saat, gue menatap Aisha yang dari tadi cuma diem.

"L-lo nggak niat macem-macem kan?" katanya beberapa saat kemudian.

"Niat macem-macem apa- AH!" gue nyadar. Gue sendirian ama cewek di kamar. Itu artinya…

"Tenang aja, pikiran gue bersih kok. Sebersih langit diluar yang tak berawan itu!" kata gue menenangkan.

ZRAAASH!

Tiba-tiba aja ujan.

Kita berdua diem. Gue facepalm.

"Kenapa…" misuh gue pelan.

"Tadi lo bego banget." katanya memecah keheningan.

"Kalo gue gak ngelakuin itu, pasti lo yang pingsan." jawab gue sekenanya.

"G-gue bisa melakukannya sendiri kok!"

"Yakin? Gue gak percaya."

"Gue bisa sendiri! Lagian, gue juga gak butuh bantuan dari orang mesum kayak lo!"

"Ya deh, ya deh."

"Tapi, bener ya, lo itu tolol banget. Lo nggak usah maksain nolongin gue yang lo nggak begitu kenal sampe pingsan gini." katanya sambil menundukkan wajahnya.

"Gue bantuin lo karena gue mau. Emang harus kenal seseorang ya buat bantuin dia?"

"Dasar bego…"

"Ngomong-ngomong, kok lo ampe anterin gue pulang? Kan udah ada si Kyle. Atau lo bisa langsung pulang begitu sampe di rumah gue." kata gue penasaran.

"Gue gak punya kegiatan lain, mending ngeliatin muka pingsan lo yang aneh aja."

"Eh, sumprit."

"Huh."

Suasana kembali canggung.

"Gue rasa meskipun muka lo mesum, lo kayaknya baik deh." katanya memecah keheningan. Gue mengangkat kepala gue.

"Apa?" gue cengok.

"Gue bilang, meskipun muka lo mesum, tapi kayaknya lo itu orangnya baik." katanya sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

Gue speechless.

"Lo juga lucu, dan… ngeselin. Dalam artian yang baik." lanjutnya.

Gue baru tau ada juga ngeselin dalem artian yang baik.

"Kira-kira gitu deh." tutupnya.

"Lo kapan pulang ke Inggris?" tanya gue.

"Besok."

"Cepet banget! Lo dateng kapan?"

"Hari ini." katanya polos.

"Kok cuma sehari disini?!"

"Abisnya gue cuma bisanya weekend doang. Lagian gue cuma mau ketemu lo disini."

"Buset, sepengen apa sih lo ketemu gue?"

"Lo nggak perlu tau."

"Oke, fine, gue gak perlu tau."

"Dasar bego."

"…" gue diem.

"Lo udah punya pacar?" tanyanya.

"Kan udah gue bilang, gue itu single."

"Bilang aja jomblo."

Single dan jomblo itu beda. Single itu prinsip, jomblo itu nasib.

"Well, kalau lo mau, lo bisa lepas dari status lo itu." kata Aisha. Wajahnya menatap ke arah lain. Gue menangkat alis gue.

"Apa?"

"Lo clueless banget sih! M-maksud gue, kalau lo mau, lo bisa lepas status lo itu!"

Gue punya feel bagus tentang hal ini. Tanpa sadar, gue ngesmirk.

"Tolong dijabarkan." smirk gue tambah lebar.

"M-maksud gue… ahh! Bodo lah!" katanya frustasi.

"Gue ngerti kok." gue berkata, "Gue harus ngelepas status gue sebagai mahasiswa dan jadi manajer pabrik tisu toilet, kan?"

PLAK!

"Gue cuma bercanda…" kata gue sambil memegang pipi gue yang abis ditampar.

"Dasar bego." dumelnya pelan, "Udah dulu ya, gue pulang dulu" katanya sambil membalikkan badan.

"Tunggu!" gue memegang pergelangan tangannya. Aisha berhenti, mukanya memerah, dan menengok ke belakang. Gue tersenyum, "Gue belum tau lo mau punya anak berapa nanti."

"… Ternyata lo nggak sebego yang gue kira." dia tersenyum sambil menghela nafas.

"Terima kasih atas ejekan lo." kata gue.

"Dasar bego." katanya. Gue turun dari kasur dan memeluk Aisha.

"Gue tahu." gue membelai rambut Aisha.

Setelah 15 detik berpelukan, gue melonggarkan pelukan gue dan menjauh beberapa langkah. Muka Aisha memerah.

"G-gue mau pulang dulu. Terima kasih udah mau ketemu ama gue hari ini." dia membuka pintu kamar gue dan berjalan keluar. Gue mengikuti dia.

Di ruang tamu, ada Aidan sedang mengutak-atik HP-nya. Begitu melihat kakaknya kelaur, ia segera menghampiri Aisha dan mengintograsi-nya sambil memberikan pandangan menusuk kepada gue.

"Pulang yuk!" kata Aidan. Aisha mengangguk.

"Kita pulang dulu ya, terima kasih." kata Aisha kepada Om Govert dan Kak Bella. Mereka mengangguk dan mengucapkan selamat tinggal.

Gue mengantar Aisha dan Aidan sampai ke pagar. Aidan sudah berjalan lebih dulu. Aisha berdiri di depan pagar selama beberapa saat, memandang gue.

"Sampai ketemu nanti, di chatroom." katanya sambil tersenyum, sebelum berjalan pergi.

"Ya, pasti!" gue melambaikan tangan dan berjalan ke dalam rumah.

**END**

**Omake ~Afterwards~**

Gue berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah. Yang pertama kali gue temui adalah Kak Bella, yang tersenyum-senyum kepada gue sambil mengedipkan matanya.

Yang kedua gue temui adalah Kyle. Dia tersenyum najong waktu ngeliat gue.

"Mission completed ya, mate?" katanya sambil tersenyum jijay.

"Kayaknya iya." bales gue.

"Lo gak bilang lo mau anak 23 tadi." senyuman jijaynya makin lebar.

"Ribet, kampret."

"Khukhukhu…" Kyle mengeluarkan evil laugh-nya.

"Tunggu! Tau dari mana lo yang begituan?!" kata gue kaget.

"KHUKHUKHUKHU…" evil laugh-nya makin menjadi.

"TUKANG BATAGOR LO! LO NGINTIP TERNYATA!" jerit gue murka.

"Ohohohoho!" katanya seraya kabur.

"Tunggu, Sarimin!" gue bersiap mengejar Kyle dan memberikannya tendangan anoa ngamuk ketika bahu gue ditepuk. Oleh Om Govert.

"Eh, om, apa kabar? Sehat?" kata gue kalem.

"Sehat. Gimana, suvenir dari om dipake gak?" katanya sambil mengedipkan matanya.

"KAGAK." kata gue mentah-mentah.

"Sayang banget, padahal cewek tadi cakep loh…" katanya sambil mendecakkan lidahnya.

"Iya, emang cantik."

"Kalau kamu gak mau, om mau kok. Tenang aja." katanya sambil menepuk pundak gue.

"…" gue diem.

"Putra?" Om Govert memanggil nama gue.

"Om."

"Ya?"

"Om tau Si Pitung, gak?" kata gue dengan aura membunuh kemana-mana.

**XXX**

**Omake II ~Reactions~**

Di lapangan parkir Kantor Perbatasan Indonesia-Malaysia, terlihat dua orang pemuda bermuka Melayu sedang desak-desakan di depan sebuah laptop.

"Apa pula ini?!" jerit Malaysia sambil menunjuk layar laptop dengan murka, "Gue gak terima! Gue bakal datengin si penulis dan gue jatohin dia dari atas Menara Petronas!"

"Gue gak terima. Mana lo pake akting sok ganteng lagi akhir-akhirnya. Bikin kesel aja." Malaysia mengepalkan tinjunya.

"Hoi, kau denger tidak?" tanya Malaysia sambil memandang pemuda di sampingnya. Pemuda disampingnya menatap layar laptop dengan pandangan kosong.

"Lo shock ya? Gue juga. Cerita abal macem apa ini? Ckckck." Malaysia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Pemuda disampingnya mengeluarkan HP-nya dan memutar sebuah nomor, pandangannya masih melekat di layar laptop.

"Halo? Thailand? Ini gue, Indonesia." Indonesia sekarang memandang Malaysia dengan datar, "Jadiin cowok jadi cewek yang bagus di negara lo dimana ya? Kalau bisa yang murah, ya."

Malaysia menelan ludah, "M-masa kau mau-"

"Buat siapa? Buat Ma-lay-si-a lah." kata Indonesia sambil tersenyum lebar. Malaysia merinding.

"AAAAH!" jerit Malaysia pasrah.

"Panggil. Gue. Onii-chan. SEKARANG!"

"TOLONG!"

**XXX**

Gitu deh. Saya nggak bisa nulis romance, jadi tolong maafkan kegajean fic ini. Ending macem apa pula itu, najong banget. Tadinya sih saya pengennya Putra nyium Aisha, tapi nggak jadi. Malu brur (bisa malu juga ternyata)! Dan garing pula humornya... huhuhu...

Soal omake kedua, itu di dalem universe Blog Nista Milikmu (BNM) artinya, Malaysia-nya cowok.

Btw, ini chapter terakhir loh! Kyaaa! Seneng sekali bisa menyelesaikan suatu cerita, mengingat 2 fic saya kayaknya endless dan yang satu lagi masih panjang banget… Kyaa! Akhirnya saya bisa tamatin juga!

Anyway, mari bales review!

**JenIchi Kamine-san:** Terima kasihh! Wehehehehe! Boong kalau tentang itu sih, nggak apa-apa. Tapi janganlah kamu bohong tentang berapa gorengan yang kamu makan, anak muda! Hehe, kata rumput yang bergoyang sih, itu karena saya sudah menjual jiwa saya kepada angry bird. Saya lanjutin lah! Cuma… kagak ada ide. *nangis di pojokan* Oke! Kalau ngambek, lebih baik dikelonin aja. Yosh, terima kasih atas reviewnya, cin!

**Handsome Girl-san: **Terima kasih banyaks! Hehehe, anda beruntung nggak disangka tukang sampah kayak saya. Ah, lebih baik jangan saya ceritakan pengalaman kelam saya. Sudah diriku apdet! Thanks berat atas review anda!

**Moku-Chan-san:** Meskipun chapter kemaren belum, tapi yang sekarang udah kok! Huwaa, sori, sori! Maaf banget! Saya sudah mengecewakan harapan anda, lebih baik saya jatuh ke jurang coretcintacoret AAAH! Anyway, thanks sudah mereview!

**mixim-san: **Ehehe, sama-sama! Saya juga berterimakasih atas usulan anda! Terima kasih atas review dan support anda!

**No. Looking-san: **Yah, benar sekali! Tapi kalau dia pake koteka, ntar dikejar tante-tante lagi.. hii.. Kagak kok, tubuh Putra gak se-developed itu. Cuma mentalnya doang yang ke-developed, dari TK. Ehehe, terima kasih! Kalau secara geografi sih Putra, yang lainnya abu-abu. Dia emang bencong dari sana-nya kok, sante saje lah. Ohohoho, benar-benar bikin cengok. Bahkan saya yang nulis aja juga cengok. Saya parodiin, ceritanya Nobita dan Sugimin harus melewati berbagai macam rintangan untuk mengembalikan tisu toilet ke gunung berapi. Yah, saya juga. Tenang, bro. Iya… beruntunglah kau, America! Saya tanya Tuan Krab dulu ya *ngacir ke cakrawala* Ehe, sankyuu :). Sayang sekali, nggak… padahal saya pengen nulis mereka meracau di kafe, tapi karena keterbatasan halaman jadinya gak jadi.. uh.. Sudah diapdet! Terima kasih banyak atas review andaa!

**Luciano Ganteng-san:** Hola! Saya sendiri adalah anakeren, orang paling ngenes di dunia *nangis di pojokan* Ah, tidak apa-apa kok. Saya juga, maafin ya. Ehehehe, makasih! Eh, beneran? Bagi tanda tangannya dong! Terima kasih pujiannya… Kalau pulsa sekarat.. lebih baik dateng ke konter pulsa sambil bawa bambu runcing dan curi segala sesuatu disana! Tunggu, saya juga mauu *ikut nyebur ke Ciliwung* Yosh, arigatou gozaimasu atas reviewnya!

**Lucatha-san: **Hehe, terima kasih banyak! Ini sudah saya apdet, lho! Terima kasih atas reviewnya, yaaa!

Saya rasa itu aja, dan bye!


End file.
